Kay (Dredd)
Kay is the secondary antagonist of the film, Dredd. He is one of Ma-Ma's main enforcers during the events of the film, and is supplier of Ma-Ma, dealing slo-mo to junkies on her behalf. He was portrayed by Wood Harris. History Following a triple narcotics related homicide at the Peach Trees mega- block, Judge Dredd and Rookie Judge Cassandra Anderson carry out a drugs bust on a local apartment in which Kay -Ma-Ma's main dealer in that area is taken into custody by the two judges for the supply of illegal substances. After being arrested, Kay's mind is read by Anderson who possesses Psychic powers, upon diving into his mind she discovers that Kay committed the aforementioned murders by skinning his victims alive and throwing them over a balcony and into the Peach Tree atrium as an example killing to those who would cross the Ma-Ma clan. As the Judges escort kay from the building in order to interogate him back at the Hall of Justice, Ma-Ma discovers that Kay has been captured and is convinced that he will talk under interrogation. In response Ma-Ma has the entire block locked down using a nuclear alert protocal to seal off the building, trapping the two Judges and their suspect inside the building with no way out. Ma-Ma then promptly orders her entire clan to hunt the Judges down in order to prevent them escaping with Kay, and gaining any incriminating information he may have had that could be used to bring down her narcotics operation. As the two Judges fight their way up through building, Kay begins to torment Anderson about her psychic abilities, first verbally, then through imagining a violent sexual encounter between the two of them in an unsucessful attempt to intimidate her. As the fighting between the Judges and Ma-Ma clan grows more intense, Kay along with the Judges is nearly killed in a ruthless attempt by Ma-Ma to wipe all three of them out using mounted gatling guns. Although many others, mostly innocent civillians are killed in the attack, Kay, thanks to the quick thinking of his captors manages to survive. However this desperately reckless attempt by Ma-Ma to wipe out the Judges quickly rouses Dredds curiosity as to what Kay knows that she's trying to hide, prompting him to beat Kay in order to gain a confession. The beating dished out by Dredd however does nothing to get Kay to talk, given that he is far more fearful of Ma-Ma and what she might do to him if he talked than he was of any Judge. Fortunately Anderson reminds Dredd that she can use her psychic powers to gain the information from Kay, she then goes into Kay's mind sparking a mental confrontation between the two. Kay once again attempts to resort to scare tactics in an attempt to freak Anderson out before imagining her performing oral sex on him, Anderson however quickly turns the scenario around on him by forcing him to imagine Ma-Ma biting his penis off in order to torture him. After winning the mind battle, Anderson discovers from Kay that Peach Trees is the manufacturing facility for the drug slo-mo, giving them all the information they need to dismantle Ma-Ma's operation. Shortly after this however, The two judges are confronted by two armed youths gunning for the Ma-Ma clan, Kay uses the distraction as an opportunity to escape custody, in the process he takes Anderson hostage and forces her into a nearby elevator. Kay then heads upwards to Ma-Ma's headquarters on the 200th floor, once he reaches the top floor, he once again taunts Anderson by contemplating what he will do with her now that she is in the hands of the clan. Before he can act upon his threats however he is interupted by Ma-Ma herself, who stops him before beginning to berate him for for his perceived incompetence. What Kay attempts to object, she squarely punches him in the face to silence him, before making it clear that she would have killed him herself for his failures if she weren't so shorthanded on henchmen. She then orders Kay to kill Anderson with shots to the head and torso, before dumping her body on a lower level in order to make her death look like a routine drug bust gone wrong, removing any obvious trace of Ma-Ma's involvement in the incident and with it keeping her drug operation from being discovered. Ma-Ma then has Anderson taken to a nearby execution room where Kay decides to kill her with her own Lawgiver pistol. However Kay is unaware that her weapon is equipped with an ID chip which activates as he attempts to fire the gun, causing the gun to explode and sever his hand. Anderson then kicks him hard in the face and knocks him to the ground unconcious. It is presumed he quickly died of blood loss. Personality Kay is ruthless,violent and sadistic much like others of the mama clan. Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Rapists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters